This invention relates to a colored refracting cup, particularly to one having a recess chamber formed in a bottom, and inner walls of the recess chamber and an adornment inside the recess chamber have multi-angle cut faces. The adornment is further plated with many colors, which may be refracted by the multi-angle cut faces to the body of a cup so that the cup has multi-colored refraction from the lower part to the upper part.
Common conventional cups are generally single colored, comparatively monotonous with few alterations. In order to attract consumers curiosity and purchasing desire, some makers make cups printed or adhered with pictures or patterns, but printed or adhered pictures or patterns can only appear flat feeling without 3D appearance. In addition, printed or adhered pictures or patterns may fade away or peel off owing to moisture to lose their effect.